


Down In The Forest

by that_gay_crier



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, its snowing and they're stupid and cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_gay_crier/pseuds/that_gay_crier
Summary: Kimberly and Trini decided to spend cold-weather times being childish outside and something happens.





	Down In The Forest

It recently started snowing and everything looked white and fluffy. There were families and friends outside playing with the snow and cleaning their places.

Kimberly was watching her current hometown from where she usually spent her alone time. She wore a pink sweater for the cold weather, hands hidden in her pockets while she sat and stared.

"Such a surprise to see you here,"

A voice startled her that caused her to snap her out of her thoughts. She turned to see the color yellow, confirming who it was even though she was sure it was the other female Ranger.

Trini sat beside her. She was wearing a yellow jacket and her yellow beanie, headphones hanging from her neck.

"Aren't you supposed to be building a snowman with your brothers?" Kimberly snickered at the thought.

"I would rather not," Trini scoffed. Kimberly laughed. It was quiet after that as they watched the busy town.

"Trini?"

Trini arched a brow, a hum escaping her throat.

Kimberly lifted her arm, hand pushing against the other girl's cheek and smothering her face with something cold, standing up and running as soon as she finished.

Trini looked betrayed when she realized what had just happened. Her ears were filled with laughter and her eyebrows were knitted together. Something soft hit her from behind. That was what got her standing up and chasing after the other brunette.

"Can't catch me, shorty!" Kimberly yelled whilst running away, seeing a snowball flying past her, making her laugh harder when she realized that Trini was trying to aim at her.

"You're also short!" Trini yelled and grumbled. She didn't know if she wanted to hit her or to catch up to her. Another snowball was fired from her hand though it finally hit her aim.

Kimberly tripped when she was hit at the back of her head and when her foot hit a tree root. Trini didn't stop running, yelping when she toppled over the pink Ranger.

They were down laughing hard on a field covered in snow. Kimberly turned around so she was facing Trini. The laughter died but they were still grinning and lightly giggling. Their faces were inches apart. The atmosphere turned heavy when Trini's gaze pierced the soul of the woman under her.

Kimberly gulped when she thought about how this would end up. She parted her lips to say something, though her mouth was dry and her words were gone.

"You gotta do better than that," Trini brought her hand filled with snow to the other's face and got off of her, sitting up in front of her. "My lips are only free for those worthy, for the one who shall beat me in a snowball fight, and I doubt that you, Kimberly Hart, are capable of that,"

"That stings," She chuckled and sat up as well, letting sarcasm roll off her tongue. "We're not quite done yet, Princess,"

Another snowball was hurled to cut their break. That was the cause of their continuing fight with the two of them running around and laughing while throwing the snowballs that they were forming in seconds.

\--

"Neither of them have been answering their calls," Jason sighed and slumped back on the sofa.

"Maybe Trini is just having family time," Billy suggested with an innocent smile.

The three boys were having hot chocolate and movies in the ship. They brought in couches, pillows, and blankets about a few weeks ago so that they could make it feel like home. Zordon and Alpha didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"She isn't there," Zack shook his head, "I was supposed to invite her with us but her mom told me that she left. At least she was happy to know that she has friends, only she thought that I was more than a friend. No thank you,"

"I stopped by Kimberly and she wasn't there, either." The red Ranger shrugged.

Zack eyed Jason with a shit-eating grin. "In that case, you owe me 20 bucks."

\--

Trini was running from Kimberly while trying to avoid whatever she had to throw at her. She would climb up trees and try to hide from her, but that didn't really work so she continued running and occasionally throwing snow at her.

She jumped down from the tree and turned to the left, attempting to hide again. Thirty seconds passed, she heard a scream and a thud.

What the fuck.

"Kim?" She whispered, peaking to see if it was some joke and the other was just actually there.

Nope. She wasn't there.

Trini left her hiding spot and looked around. "Kimberly," she called out and was left with silence. "Shit..." she began to panic. She ran and kept her eye out for a particular shade of pink.

"Kimberly!" She started shouting, her voice shaking when she murmured things to herself. "Kim!" Trini called again and groaned. She found herself back at the field they were in just minutes ago.

"Kimber- umpf—" Something tackled her from the side midway her call and she already knew she was going to get mad when she saw the stupidly adorable face that had left her.

Kimberly was laughing when she rested her head on Trini's chest to hear the loudly beating heart that hid in it. She figured out that she would get mad but she knew she couldn't resist her.

"You're an asshole," Trini grunted.

Kimberly lifted her head to look at her, a goofy grin on her features, whilst the other had an annoyed look on hers.

"Trin, we literally defeated Rita and saved the whole universe, and you're scared of me getting lost in the forest. You're so soft."

"I wasn't scared," She was quick to protest. "I'm not soft."

"Yeah you are," Kimberly whispered and that was a sign that they both needed to be quiet. Her eyes flicked down to lips and back up to eyes that seemed to do the same.

Trini's annoyed face was replaced by an unexplainable yet predictable one. An eyebrow was arched accompanied by the smirk on her lips.

"Have I won this battle, Kwan?"

"I guess you'll have to find out, Hart,"

Their lips finally met. All cold was replaced by warmth when it happened. It was what both of them waited for when the yellow Ranger decided to be a tease moments ago. Maybe even way before that.

They just knew that they would need more of each other when this first kiss was over.

**Author's Note:**

> i deserve happy homos
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
